Girl Code
by reader-chic-2
Summary: Girl code: slap a bitch if she talks trash about your friend. Girl code: keep your hoe friend from screwing a random person. Girl code: don't sleep with your friend's ex. Girl code: dibs. At this point, Nico wasn't sure how many of these rules he broke by doing this. Did he even have to follow girl code if he was a male? Why did she have to call dibs on his Will? (two-shot)
1. Chapter 1

**Girl Code**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **A/N: This is definitely trash. Lately I've been writing trash. Whoops.**

 **Inspiration: This actually happened to me except the happy Will ending. The man who kissed me was 25 and my friends saved me. And everyone just laughed when I told them, but you know, it really makes you feel like shit when you make out with a guy 8 years older who looks at you like a pedophile would. But writing this story helped me and now I'm good, no worries! Hope you find this amusing/sad/entertaining? I know it's not the normal good sooo.**

 **Also it's very much unedited and written on my phone.**

* * *

Girl code: slap a bitch if she talks trash about your friend.

Girl code: keep your hoe friend from screwing a random person.

Girl code: don't sleep with your friend's ex.

Girl code: dibs.

At this point, Nico wasn't sure how many of these rules he broke by doing this. And he was torn between caring and believing that he was better for the guy.

Did he even have to follow girl code if he was a male? Granted, he was gay with a girl best friend, so did that pull him into girl code? For her, for his beloved friend Lou Ellen, he did have to follow it.

. . .

"How many times do I have to deal with this shit?" Lou Ellen burst into Nico's room with her eyes swollen. He looked up and sighed.

"You went back to him, didn't you?" He cursed. "Lou, you need to forget about him."

"Just like he forgets about me," she cried.

"Justin is an egotistical ass. The only person he doesn't forget about is himself," Nico reminded her. He hated seeing her like this, but she asked for it. Lou Ellen put herself out there, that was for sure. He always preferred to go for the more subtle approach, but Lou? Lou posted half naked pictures of her boobs online weekly. There was nothing wrong with that, either. If you got it, flaunt it. But Nico knew it attracted the wrong type of crowd, especially for Lou.

Lou wiped at her eyes and sent him a sad smile. "Why don't guys like me?"

"I like you," he shrugged. She sent him a sour look.

"It's just so fucking dumb." She shook her head.

"Lou, guys like you. You've had sex with five different guys, okay? They continue to throw themselves at you, too. You just choose shifty ones," Nico supplied. Lou narrowed her eyes at him. He raised an eyebrow. "You know I don't sugar coat things."

"Yeah," she sighed. "Nice fucking friend." Nico grinned. It was a common occurrence. "Anyways, Cecil wants to go to Apollo's again tonight. Are you in?"

Nico purses his lips. They knew parties weren't his scene. He hated all the people. He hated not having anyone to speak to. He hated his anxiety. He especially hated when there were homophobes there as well, which was what happened the one time he went to Apollo's house.

"There's only us three, Meg, Apollo's neighbors, and two or three more that are sort of related to Apollo."

He looked at Lou and couldn't help but feel the need to protect her. Cecil didn't do a good job because he was so head over heels in love with her that he got pissed when a guy spoke to her. So he drank and hooked up with a random girl instead of watching her back.

Apollo's house sounded like a safe place to drink. It was out there away in the mountains. They had a big bonfire and drank before ending the night inside his house. The problem was his neighbors. They were redneck. That was a fact. But they were very modern rednecks, which meant some of them were even gay now. Nico doubted he'd leave there without being felt up.

"I'll go, I guess."

"Yay! Apollo will be so excited!" Apollo was a man in his thirties who threw parties for people of all ages. His kids really used it to their advantage. It was normally a safer environment to drink, and a fun one. "Just one thing. I call dibs on Will Solace!"

"Will? Lou, you just ended things with Justin today. Give yourself some breathing room," Nico swore she'd get an STD before they graduated high school. Besides, Will Solace was a friend of Nico's. They had chemistry together last year and he would admit he had major attraction to him, but Will was straight. He was a good friend last year and still was always nice, trying his hardest to include Nico in things. He constantly declined so he wouldn't catch feelings for the guy, but it was the thought that counted. Nico liked Will. He didn't want him to be Lou's rebound, even if all her ex's were practically rebounds.

"Have you seen his ass, though? Shoot," she whistled. "I was talking to him earlier, Nico. He's really nice. I need a nice guy."

Nico grit his teeth. He didn't know what to say. She was correct when she said she needed a nice guy, but that's what worried him. Will was more than a nice guy. He was Will Solace. "Lou..."

"I can take care of myself, Neeks, but thanks for caring."

She, in fact, could do that. He'd seen her once drunk slap a girl twice her size who hit on her boyfriend. Nico wasn't concerned for her safety too much anymore. He was silly to in the first place. In all honesty, now he was going to hopefully prevent Will from being dragged into her drama.

The party was small, as she said it would be. When they got there, they were freezing their asses off. Nico spotted Will and his father, who looked so young he could fit in a fraternity, starting up a fire. Nico eyed the younger blonde across clearing, secretly hoping he'd leave before Lou set her sights on him.

Cecil was already there with the alcohol. Kayla and Austin sat by the growing fire singing a little melody. There were about six other nameless people wandering around. Most were smoking one thing or another. Laughter filled the air.

"Hey guys," Will shook his hands to get the dirt off. Apollo walked up beside him with an equally large grin. "I'm glad you all could make it."

"Thanks for having us, Will!" Lou giggled with her drink in hand. She flung her arms around him, creating a look of surprise on Will's face. Nico sighed and looked at Cecil. He took a large swig of UV.

"Well come on and take a seat. Will, show little Lou a seat!" They wandered to the backseat of a nearby truck, and Nico watched with a sick stomach as Will drank more and more. It only took four shots before the blonde had Lou on his lap, arms wrapped around her waste.

"Guysssss, is this stuff made from cherries? I love cherries!" Meg suddenly made an appearance, running towards him and nearly stumbling into the fire had Nico not caught her. "Woah. Fanks."

Nico sighed. This always happened. "How drunk are you?"

Meg giggled. "I only had two and a half lemonades." Nico never met a worse lightweight than Meg. Every time they drank, every single time, she threw up. And even if she only drank three bottles, she'd throw up like she drank ten. He didn't understand why they kept inviting her to these things.

Apollo came over as Nico was holding Meg's hair back. She had her head between her knees. "Aw, Meg. Always asking for it and always getting it." Apollo patted her back and placed a bottle of water in her hands after. They stood there, watching for signs of a second vomit that had no chance of not coming. "How are you, Nico?"

He shrugged. "Sober."

Apollo snorted. "Let's change that!" Nico and Apollo made their way to the drinks. At first, he headed for the tequila, but the older blonde stopped him. "I think you need a shot or two of moonshine, my friend."

"Moonshine?" Nico raised an eyebrow. He glanced over to where Meg was staring at her own vomit. Then he saw Cecil chugging a beer with one of the neighbors. Finally, he watched Lou Ellen dance with Will as provocatively as it could be without calling it sex. Will was more than hammered and Lou had to take most of his weight. "Sure."

He took it down fast. Nico wasn't necessarily a lightweight, but he didn't have a high tolerance at all either. He didn't feel anything after two shots, so he took a larger swig after that. He wanted to be drunk. He wanted to be fun.

"Wow. Okay, I think that's enough for now," Apollo laughed nervously. He followed Nico's gaze to the dancing couple. "I know you're not gay, so I'm assuming you're pining over my son."

Nico snorted and rolled his eyes, surprised at how dizzy the world turned. "I just don't like Lou's motives."

Apollo laughed. "I'm sure that's it," he whistled with glee as a few of the unknown neighbors made their way towards them. Somehow, Nico found himself in the middle of a conversation with one of the guys there.

"I told them we'd need more wood," Nico rubbed his arms. The fire was going down quickly. He vaguely spotted Apollo throwing more boards on top, but he knew it wouldn't last forever. There weren't enough boards.

"Want me to warm you up?" The older man laughed dirtily. Nico liked dirty, normally, but this man was nearing thirty. Nico was seventeen. "I'm just kidding. You look like you seen a ghost."

"I'm warm," Nico slurred. "It's crazy how that works. I'm warm but I'm not. I'm shaking but I'm not cold."

"That's the beauty of alcohol. Alters reality," Will's husky voice was by his side without warning. It was startling to find that he could recognize his voice without trouble, drunk or sober. "Nico, you're looking quite healthy tonight. I'm glad to see you do, in fact, have blood and aren't a vampire." Nico giggled as Will pinched his rosy cheeks. "Rhino, I didn't even see you come down."

Rhino flashed his sickening smile. He was too thin. There was not-eating thin like Nico, and then there was drug thin. The man named Rhino was definitely drug thin. He had swallowed cheeks hidden by his beard and no muscle on his body. Even Nico had more health than that. Hell, he even had abs now.

"Yeah. Nice fucking party going on. Lots of hot country men around tonight," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Nico didn't know if he was talking about Will or Rhino himself, but he didn't care. He laughed along with him because he had no reason not to.

Will wrapped an arm around Nico's shoulders. "Want to help me with Meg? She's about to vomit up the water we gave her," he pointed in Meg's direction, and Nico was both thankful to be pulled from Rhino and to be pulled into Will's side. "I haven't seen you in foreverrrr."

"I know! I missed your fucking face," Nico giggled and ran a hand down Will's face. His cheeks turned red almost instantly. "You think Meg will be okay?"

They both glanced down as Meg began to gag. Nico grabbed her hair and Will spread her feet apart while bending her over to keep the vomit off of her. Will sighed and looked at Nico. "She'll be alright."

After she finally stopped vomiting, they moved their way toward a new group of people who arrived. Their images were pretty blurred, but Nico eventually figured them out. Sitting in three of the four chairs were Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner, Conner Stoll, and Leo Valdez.

"Here, sit down," Nico laughed as Will stumbled. He smiled with embarrassment before falling into the chair. Nico began to move closer to the fire before Will grabbed his hand.

"Hey," he offered a smooth smile. "Sit down." He patted his lap and Nico's heart jumped. He drunkenly fell into Will's lap, who adjusted his body with ease. There was a smile on Nico's lips. "You're warm."

"You're comfy," Nico sighed and leaned his head on the boy's shoulder. As Will's hands moved up and down Nico's thigh, Nico struggled to control his thoughts.

"Ohhh, get it!" Leo whooped. Will looked at him with a proud smile and winked and tightened his grip around Nico's waist. "Guys, have you ever had this shit?"

Leo held up a bottle of cherry UV and Nico and Will both pretended to gag, which sent them into a fit of giggles. "That shit tastes like cough syrup!"

Will shook his head. "Dude, cum tastes better than that!"

Everyone burst into laughter, and Nico's attention had been grabbed. "I don't know. I've had some baddd cum, but it was after he worked out for a few hours."

Will scrunched his nose up in disgust. "Dude, why would you ever do that?"

Nico shrugged. "I was horny."

Will rolled his eyes. "Shower sex."

Nico snorted as his hands ran down Will's neck. "He worked out, but that doesn't mean he strong enough to hold me up."

Will leaned forward and his breath tickled Nico's ear. "I am."

Nico smirked with pleasure. He was pleasantly surprised to hear the flirty side of Will. "Since when have you been gay?"

Travis broke away from Katie's lips to shout, "He's been bisexual for two years!"

Conner laughed. "He's been gay for you for three, though."

"Hey!" Will barked. "Stop ruining my chances."

Nico shifted his body to move his bottom against Will's groin. "Oh, they're pretty damn high."

"Get a room!" Leo whooped.

Nico turned around so that he was straddling Will. In his drunk state, he spent his time taking sips of beer and staring at Will. "I've missed having you as my lab partner. You knew everything."

Will beamed. "Yes. You did your best to distract me with all of your hook up stories."

Nico blushed. "There weren't that many..."

"Twenty five!" Will hissed, eyes wide. Nico had a bad taste in his mouth suddenly. Did he really have that many stories? He may have had sex only half the time, but he knew there were at least eight different guys mentioned. "Damn di Angelo, you sure like giving head a lot."

With a wink, Nico wrapped his arms around his neck and purred, "Want me to prove it?"

Before Will could respond, hands yanked him off of Will. "Come with me." Cecil had a commanding voice, surprisingly sober.

"Why?"

"Yeah, why?" Will whined as much as Nico did.

"Just come with me," Cecil growled with annoyance. With a sinking feeling in his stomach, Nico realized what was happening. His eyes drifted with trepidation to Lou Ellen. Her face had fallen and she was hugging herself to keep the tears back. Nico knew exactly what he'd done...and he didn't care. He wanted to go back over and sit on Will's lap. Lou had millions of guys in and out of her life. Sure she deserved a good guy, but this was Will Solace. This was the guy he had a crush on for a full year.

Nico didn't have relationships in the first place. Will Solace was the one guy he could see himself fumbling around with in a relationship. Who was Lou to call dibs on him? Shouldn't he be the one to decide who he wanted?

"You're making Lou cry." Cecil crossed his arms over his chest. "You know she called dibs."

Nico huffed. "Yeah, but he's the one who-,"

"I don't care! She's crying and it needs to stop!"

Nico narrowed his eyes. "Yeah? Well why don't you go make a move on her? All she wants is guy attention."

Cecil's breathing sped up, and Nico knew he should have stopped pushing, but he didn't want to. "No. She doesn't."

"Yes she does," Nico laughed bitterly. His eyes showed years of boiling resentment. It was all he could do not to go and slap some sense into Lou. "When has it ever been different with her? All the guys use and and leave, and when they come back? She's right there to start the process over again."

Cecil stepped forward and shoved Nico back a step closer to the fire. "She's no better than you. At least she likes her body. At least she doesn't fuck guys to feel better about herself. At least she doesn't suck a dick so she feels wanted."

Nico snapped. His fist came in contact with Cecil's cheekbone before he could even begin to feel the full force of anger swirling inside of him. Nico stumbled back clutching his hand. "You're a stupid asshole. If she wanted you, don't you think she'd have gone for you by now?"

Nico walked away and shrugged off Will's hand as he tried to take a look at Nico's now bruised knuckles. "I'm fine."

"No, you're no-,"

"I'm. Fine." Nico hissed, his shoulder hitting Will's side as he shoved past him, barely managing to maneuver around the fire. He made his way to the drinks without looking back at Will. He didn't want to see his fallen face. He was already pissed off enough.

Nico spent the rest of the time drinking and avoiding Will. At the same time, Will seemed to be avoiding Lou. Cecil stayed by her side and struggled to keep her head up.

Sometimes Nico would take a turn with Meg. She was still throwing up an hour later. It didn't make sense. Where did all her vomit come from? Other times he had to step away to piss. During his most recent peeing experience, somebody practically shoved him over the hill.

"Hey! Pissing here," Nico huffed.

"Woah, dude, sorry!" The voice wasn't familiar, so Nico assumed it was one of the neighbors. After Nico zipped his pants, he found the neighbor right behind him. "You good?"

Nico tilted his head to the ground and walked toward the fire without meeting his gaze. Did he really just come over to watch him pee? Nico shook his head and stumbled back to the fire as he heard he sounds of he guy peeing. He was being paranoid, which was one of the factors that caused him to fall twice on his way over.

The guy leaned against the back of same tailgate Nico was sitting on after that. "What's you're name?"

"Nico," the words tumbled out before Nico could stop them. He, for some reason, did not want this man knowing his name.

"Nico. I like it," he sighed. With envy, Nico realized the man wasn't near as drunk as Nico was. "I'm Ryan, but everyone calls me Rhino."

"That's fucking stupid," Nico whistled as he burst into a fit of giggles. Rhino just continued laughing. Over across the fire, Nico spotted Lou and Will talking, Lou much more handsy than Will. Burning jealous licked across Nico's heart, hurting more than the flames igniting his face. "They're dumb."

Rhino laughed like he knew something no one else did. "You seem like the most rational one here, that's damn sure."

Nico fled a little smug at that. He raised his cup of whiskey and clinked it against the older man's. "You gotta be like thirty-four, right?"

Rhino again grinned devilishly. "Thirty, glad you're asking, Button." His bony fingers flicked Nico's nose, and he was now thankful that he was drunk. Otherwise, he would have shoved the man down. Considering this guy was thinner than even Nico, he probably would have fallen into the fire. Rhino wasn't just skinny, though. He was tall and sickly thin, the kind of thin you only get from doing drugs every day for a few years. He had a full beard and mustache that tried and failed to hide his sunken in cheeks. His eyes and smile were too pronounced, making him seem much older than thirty-four; Nico was being nice. His entire image was alarming, and Nico tried to distance himself from him. Rhino kept moving forward. "Age is just a number, you know."

Nico gaged a bit. "I'm seventeen. It's more than a number. It's a teenage pregnancy." He giggled a bit at this. "You could be my dad."

Rhino enjoyed the sound of that. He slung an arm around Nico's shoulders. "You'd like that, huh?"

* * *

 **A/N: omg what happened? Review for part two! Also, this is purely just a two-shot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the plot not the characters.**

 **A/N: You guys gave such awesome feedback! Thank you so much, it means so much more to me than you can imagine. It was more than I expected, and thank you for your kind words! I hope you enjoy this. Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

Later that night, Will left. Nico didn't know why, but he heard Lou complaining to Cecil that she was just trying to be friendly. "Grabbing his dick - hard enough to pull it off, mind you - is _not_ friendly." Lou then began to cry, so Cecil put his arm around her and brushed her hair.

Meanwhile, Meg was up and walking again trying her hardest to find her way to the booze. Nico had to help her use the bathroom more than twice. He was thankful it was too dark to see anything. She ended up passed out against the hood of a car.

"Guys, it's three in the morning. I think Meg and I need a ride up to the house."

They would not hear of it. First, it was Rhino pouring shots down his throat. Then Cecil and Lou joined in, and by the end thirty minutes, Nico had trouble standing. He was still alert and snapped at anyone who dared to direct him anywhere.

"He was right, you guys," Lou sniffled. "We need to get to bed."

Nico wasn't drunk enough to be stupid. Everyone, more or less, had plenty of alcohol in them. He looked around in frustration. "Hey! Who is the drunkest - no! Who is the not drunkest person here?" He had trouble getting it out clear enough for people to understand. He also had trouble keeping his eyes open.

"That'd be me," Rhino said and motioned to his car. "Right here, Button."

Nico almost vomited at the sound of such a horrid nickname. "Okaaayy! Iamgoing with him!"

Nobody responded, but he still expected people to follow his actions. After all, he was the most rational one there. He wouldn't get in the car of a wasted person. That'd be the stupidest thing he could have done. "Hey, where did Meg go?"

"She's somewhere around here. They'll find her."

"Oh," Nico was proud he got the door closed on his own. Then they were driving back up the hill. "I made the right choice. You are not drunk."

Rhino laughed easily. "You definitely made the right choice."

They came to a fork in the road. "Both lead back to the house. I'm gonna take this one since I'll be leaving in a little while," he spoke to himself as he took a right. They passed through the woods in dark, secluded spots, but Nico didn't think anything of it. Then Rhino parked the car near the house, but it was still a long distance away.

"Hey, you can go closer."

"Unless you want me to stay," Rhino spoke over Nico's soft voice. "Do you?"

Nico scrunched up his nose. "Nahhhh," he said easily and unbuckled. When had he gotten buckled? He reached for the door, but Rhino said something. "What?"

"You don't really like Will, do ya? You just wanted to mess around," he spoke for Nico, who frowned and shook his head. No. He realllly liked Will. "Come here."

Nico listened and was very surprised when Rhino's hairy lips were on his. He totally missed the signs. And Rhino clearly misread his. But he didn't want to be rude or annoying, so he kissed back.

He tried to use tongue to make this somewhat enjoyable, but Rhino did not let him. So their kiss was dry and boring. His beard and mustache only made it weirder. They scratched his skin. Rhino's hand grabbed his face in a way that Nico didn't like. His other hand roamed over his chest.

All Nico could think about was how he got in this situation. Why couldn't it had been Will feeling him up? Why couldn't it had been Will grabbing his dick? Though he would have preferred it to be hard and not soft.

"You sure do like to kiss, don't ya, Button?"

The sound of his voice made Nico's stomach churn with distaste. There were accents and then there were _accents_. His was too thick to be even somewhat attractive. He didn't want this. He didn't want to be kissing him, but he was. Oh well, right? Shit happens. New experiences under his belt had to always be good, right?

"Is this okay?" Rhino said as his hand slipped under Nico's underwear. Nico nodded and continued kissing him. Why did he say yes? He didn't want this...but it'd been so long since he made out with someone. But he didn't want to do anything with this guy. He didn't like him. He liked Will. Maybe he could imagine it was Will he was fucking. That would work, right?

As Rhino's hand gripped Nico fully, a large scream came from directly behind them. Meg, vomit all around her lips, sat up and screamed, "CEREAL!"

Rhino burst apart and Nico giggled. They got out of the car, helping Meg stand. And then Meg's hand flew to her mouth. "Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh what?" Rhino asked, but Nico knew Meg well enough for that. He jumped away just as vomit spewed all over Rhino's shoes. "Fucking hell!"

They traveled inside and barely made it with both Meg and Nico drunk off their asses. Inside, everyone was lounging around on the couches. "Where did you all go?"

Nico blinked. How long had they been out there? Meg started laughing. "Nico and Rhino made out."

Will's face made Nico's heart break. "Oh..." Lou mumbled as she stood and wrapped an arm around Nico. She whispered in his ear. "Are you okay?"

Nico shoved her off of him. He was tired of her shit. "I'm fine!"

Apollo cackled devilishly and patted the seat next to him. "Sit."

Nico did, and Rhino followed immediately after. It was annoying. He pulled Nico on his lap, and Nico avoided his lips. Rhino didn't care. He continued to kiss Nico's neck, even as he spoke. "I need more whiskeyyyy."

When Rhino's hands neared Nico's crotch again, Lou jumped to his feet. She was noticeably less drunk now. "I need to pee. Nico, do you need to pee? You need to pee. Come with me," Lou yanked Nico away before he could say a word. She pulled him into the bathroom and locked the door. "Nico. What are you doing?"

He blew out a breath of air. "I don't really know, Lou. Lou la rou. Louuuu."

Lou frowned. "You need to stay away from him. Rhino's creepy. He's super old, and nobody knows where he came from."

"Isn't he one of the neighbors?"

Her eyes went wide as she shook her head and sat on the toilet to pee. "No! He just - just showed up."

Nico's stomach dropped. "Ew! What the fuck!"

She shook her head and continued peeing. Nico's head spun. For some reason, that made it all disgusting to Nico. He seemed to have forgotten that this guy was thirty years old. He was creepy. He was practically a pedophile. It felt like ages they stayed in there even though it wasn't. Maybe it was his willpower or maybe it was his disgust, but he exited more sober and more upset than before.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Nico tumbled out of the bathroom, erupting a scream from Lou, and fell right into Rhino's chest.

"There ya are," he cooed. Nico groaned and shoved against his chest, but his hold was strong.

"I'm tired."

"Want to find a place to lay down?"

"No. I just - let me go. I need - couch..." Nico couldn't form words. Why was he like this? Tears stung his eyes and he stumbled away from Rhino. Why did he care so little about himself to let this happen? He couldn't even blame alcohol. He knew what was happening. And he just let it.

It at the time that Nico's breathing sped up when Apollo ran into them. "Nico? What's going on?"

"Nothing. He just needs to lie down. Do you have a quiet room?"

Nico shook his head furiously, and thankfully, Apollo noticed. He frowned. "Sure do. Will! Take Nico and help him out. I'm going to escort Rhino to his car." He said with more distaste in the man's name than Nico could have conjured at that point.

"I can really-,"

"You're waking Meg. Come on," Apollo didn't give him an option as he grabbed his arm. Lou stumbled out of the bathroom at that point. She tried to support Nico's dead weight, but he was too drunk and oxygen-deprived to be near lift enough.

"I've got him, Lou," Will's husky voice sounded so crips and clean. He wasn't drunk anymore, and it was nice hearing a sober voice. Warm arms slipped around his waist.

Lou looked between the two boys and sighed. "Keep a close eye on him, Solace."

Nico choked out, "Lou - sorr-,"

She smiled lightly. "It's okay, Neeks. You were right. I am boy crazy. I think I'm going to just stick to you and Cecil for a while. You can have Will."

Nico shook his head again, but Will's hands stopped him. "Thanks, Lou. I'm going to help him out in the kitchen and sober him up."

She nodded and looked reluctant to leave Nico's side, but there was no debating that Nico needed clearer air. So Will carried him to the kitchen and closed the door behind them.

"What happened?"

Nico stared Will in the eyes for a split second before breaking again. His head fell in his hands and he burst into tears. "H-he kissed me, and it was awful, and I didn't stop him, and I - I don't know why. I-it's just sad," he stopped to catch his breath, but then Will was right in front of him and he had trouble speaking.

"What's sad, Neeks?" His hands grasped Nico's, and for a second, Nico could breath again. Raising his head, he struggled to look away from Will because he was that close.

"It's sad th-that I don't give a shit about my body that much," Nico mumbled before looking into the captivating blue orbs. Will seemed lost, blissfully at confusion's road. Nico deadpanned, "I've slept with almost as many guys as Lou, and none of them have been boyfriends. I," he paused to bark out mirthless laughter, "I've never said no to anyone, but of all people to say no to, it'd be this dick. I'm a pathetic mess."

His head fell forward with exhaustion, but Will stepped closer to catch him. Sensational hands wound through Nico's jaded black hair as he held him with more comfort than the boy had ever felt before in his life. "You said no tonight."

Nico shook his head miserably. "Not soon enough. Nobody wants to buy a toy everyone gets for free."

Will laughed as his hands ran down Nico's face. "Nico, Nico, Nico," he chastised, forcing Nico's head up so they could look at each other. "If everyone bought what they couldn't get, nuns would be the most coveted people alive. Now how well would that work out, hmm?"

Despite all his melancholy thoughts, it was hard to resist the humor of his statement. His lips lifted up forlornly. Will continued stroking his cheek. Nico continued believing it was genuine.

Will's plump lips moved slowly to make sure Nico didn't miss a word. "Sex doesn't determine anything in relationships. All that matters is the feelings and being there for each other and _loving_ each other. Sex? Sex is just fun that can be done whenever and with whoever."

Nico's frown hurt his eyes as it grew. He wanted to continue his brooding. He knew that feeling of familiarity. He didn't have to think about it. It was just there, all the time. However, Will's optimism couldn't be held back, so Nico was forced to stop crying.

"Nobody wants a used toy."

Will huffed. "Nobody wants a toy for a partner, idiot. You're more than a fucking toy, so stop calling yourself that. Doctor's orders."

"Doctor's-?"

"Yes. I stopped your panic attack. Now I'm your doctor." Will smiled with relief, and Nico realized he was now standing on his own. "Are you okay? I'm more than willing to beat the shit out of the old guy."

Nico snorted, rubbing the back of his neck nervously as he was brought up into conversation again. Chills ran down his spine, and not the good kind.

"Thanks, Will, really...but I just wanna sleep." It was a struggle to say that much now that he had calm down. Will nodded and glanced over his shoulder, biting his lip. Nico smiled finally. "You look cute when you do that."

"Do what? I'm seeing if he left."

Shaking his head, he stumbled forward and let his finger run over Will's red bottom lip. "When you bite it."

Will giggled, and it was almost enough to lift Nico's spirits.

"I ain't leaving until I see him again!"

Nico flinched backwards, nearly falling in the process. Will cursed. "Come on. You can sleep on my bed."

"Really? No! You're so nice. At least share it."

Will didn't seem to like the idea, but he didn't fight it. "Just to make sure you're okay."

Nico smiled widely just for that and grabbed his hand. "Thank you."

Will led him upstairs and squeezed. "For you always, Death Boy."

Will helped him upstairs. He somehow got his shoes and jeans off. "Is this-," he paused to hiccup, "okay?"

Will giggled. "I sleep in only underwear. You do you." Without further ado, Nico strips himself of clothing in seconds, aside from his McDonald's themed underwear. Will grinned, finding an immeasurable amount of pleasure in his odd interest.

"Don't ask," Nico noticed his stares, but before he could become too flustered to enjoy it, he fell on the bed. "Woah." Will climbed under the covers and helped Nico into them. "I may puke on you, just so you know, so you may want to keep your distance."

As if he hadn't said a word, Will gripped his waist and pulled his butt into his groin. "Don't you know, Neeks? Nobody can control the urge to cuddle with a hot guy."

Nico rolled his eyes, but secretly his heart was exploding. "Never 'cuddled.'"

Will gasped and hovered over Nico as if he had just stabbed him. "You're missing out on the second best part of sex!"

Nico scoffed, "Whatever, Solace. I need sleep."

Will huffed indignantly, and he waited a few minutes before kissing Nico's cheek. "Goodnight, Angel."

Nico had to admit waking up to a warm body wrapped around him like he was the bed itself forced a grin onto his hungover lips. The pleasurable feeling left his body the moment his stomach lurched. He frantically tapped at Will's arm that locked him in tight.

"Will," Nico warned, "Will!"

"Huh?" His voice was husky and covered in sleep. Despite how much it turned him on, Nico gagged a little.

"Let go! I'm gonna - oh I'm going to puke!" Nico rolled onto the floor and crawled to the open bathroom door. He barely made it to the toilet before his stomach emptied its contents. Nico clutched the freezing porcelain for dear life as his body was wracked with violent jerks. His hair hung in his face and the smell of vomit only worsened the need to vomit more. Hand shaking, he attempted to flush the toilet during the lull between waves of vomiting and failed.

He hung his head in the toilet and prepared for the next wave that he could feel coming, dreading it. Suddenly, his head was pulled back from his face and the toilet began to flush. Nico jerked his head back to spot Will fumbling with a hair holder and Nico's long locks.

He was too astounded to form words. "Breathe evenly," Will directed with a coolness in his voice that Nico desperately needed to hear. No sooner than he did as told did another wave of vomit rose from him stomach. Will stood over Nico the entire time, not at all deterred by the putrid stench of bile or the horrid sounds Nico made.

"I'm done," Nico panted, noting the empty yet better feeling of his barren stomach. Will nodded and helped Nico to his feet. "T-thanks."

Will smiled grimly. "We've all been there."

Nico shrugged. They sat on the edge of his bed precariously, neither knowing what to say. Eventually, Will ran into the bathroom and came back out with a bottle of water, handing it to Nico without a thought. He downed half of it before looking back at the blonde. "You were right, by the way."

Will frowned. "About what?"

Nico smirked. "I was missing the best part of sex."

"Best part? You've clearly been doing it wrong if that's the case," Will winked and slung an arm around Nico's shoulders.

"Want me to show you?"

Nico shoved Will against the wall with annoyance. "Don't be so damn cocky," he said as he slammed his lips against Will's. It didn't replace his disgust with himself from the previous night, but it sent all sorts of emotions flying through his body. Their tongues slid along each other with interest. Will smugly kissed back with more excitement than Nico, and his hand wrapped around the smaller boy to grope his ass.

"I'll stop being cocky..." he said as Nico dipped his head down to kiss along his neck,"when you suck my cock."

That earned Will a nice, obvious bite mark right over his collarbone that took weeks to heal, but it was worth it, right?

* * *

 **A/N: Well? That was it. Please let me hear your reactions! I live for this stuff! Stay tuned for another one shot (Solangelo as always) that's about to come up! Follow and favorite me or the story…or just silently drift away without a form of payment…:(**


End file.
